Abstract Daydreams: Outtakes
by justwaittilligetthrough
Summary: Outtakes from Daydream. Rated M.
1. i

**Your love feels like**

 **All four seasons**

 **Growing inside me**

 **Life has a reason**

 **Swimming in my love, your love lifting**

 **Higher harder...**

* * *

When Sam came home and walked into their room, Mercedes was turned away from him. To his surprise she was on her cell completely oblivious to his entrance, talking to whom he didn't know. It had been a while since he'd seen Mercedes having a full-blown conversation on the phone so he was slightly intrigued. But _only_ slightly because to be honest…he didn't care who she was talking to. The way she twirled a curl around her fingers and laughed was far more interesting, in his opinion.

For a moment Sam stopped in his pursuit to her, entranced. Even after all this time Mercedes could take his breath away just by standing still. He walked closer to her, catching a whiff of her natural scent—which was wonderfully smothered in his. He smirked appreciatively. Sam knew somewhere in the back of his head that it was probably unhealthy to be such a possessive bastard, but whatever.

It wasn't like he restricted her contact with the outside world. Mercedes was completely free to do whatever she wanted. She had a life outside of him and—slowly but surely—Sam was beginning to have a life outside of her. Having a life certainly didn't stop him from trying to lure her into bed all the time. That, of course, was his main objective no matter what was going on.

Plus, it was hard sometimes to remember that time and space actually had meaning around Mercedes. Sometimes, when Sam stared at her and she didn't notice, he could still see the shy teenaged girl he saved so long ago. In a way Mercedes hadn't changed: she was still introverted, still hesitant to claim what was hers in certain situations. Overall though Mercedes had grown into a self-assertive young woman…and he loved all that that entailed.

"I think I'm gonna have to go," She said now to whoever was on the other line, "Sam just came home."

"…well tell him I said hello!" The person said. Sam couldn't really make out what they were saying because he wasn't focused on their voice.

No, he was much more fixated with the way Mercedes' hips moved when she changed the leg she was leaning on. Or how the moonlight bursting through the blinds illuminated her to the point where she looked otherworldly beautiful. Or how Mercedes' breasts strained against her shirt when she turned to glance over her shoulder at him. He cocked his head to the side, curious.

 _Is she wearing a bra?_

It was a great question he felt deserved an answer. Thus, Sam was behind her almost immediately, wrapping his hands around her hip and reaching up to cup her right breast, which confirmed his suspicions.

 _She is._ He realized, huffing in displeasure at the new discovery.

Mercedes was barely able to contain her squeak of surprise, obviously not thinking Sam would make such a bold move while she was on the phone. Sam didn't know why though since he had done that quite a few times before. He didn't bother addressing this.

"Why are you wearing a bra?" Sam asked casually, leaning down and resting his chin on her shoulder. This was another great question in his opinion. He had advised Mercedes many times not to bother with underwear of any kind around him. It was pointless, considering it would just end up ruined one way or the other. If Sam had his way she wouldn't wear _any_ clothes around him, but that was a harder bargain to sell. No underwear was a compromise he could live with.

Sam shamelessly stared down the v-neck she wore, sighing unhappily at seeing cotton where he usually saw nipples. He wondered if she was going to make him even unhappier by wearing panties. As soon as Sam slid his hand past the waistband of her shorts Mercedes jumped away from him, abruptly hanging up on whoever she was talking to. Thankfully not before Sam found to his delight that she wasn't wearing panties.

Mercedes glared at him. "That was _my_ _mom_ you know!"

"Okay," Sam said, not seeing her point, "She knows we've had sex by now. At least I hope she does considering we've been living together for years."

She walked over to their nightstand and put her cell on the charger. "Ugh! You don't get it."

"I don't." He agreed.

"Just because she knows we've had sex doesn't mean she wants to constantly be reminded of it," Mercedes explained, "I'm her only daughter and she thinks I'm still a little girl."

She watched Sam, gauging his reaction. When Mercedes realized he still didn't know what she meant even after explaining she sighed. "Once we have kids you'll understand."

Sam observed her closely, deciding to be careful with his words so he wouldn't upset her, "No I do understand, I just don't see how asking why you're wearing a bra automatically means we've going to have sex."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "You _really_ don't?" She asked flatly.

"I mean, I do hope we're going to have sex soon, if that's what you're asking."

She laughed. "It's not, and that's also not what I meant."

"So is that a no?"

"A no to what?"

He stared at her. "Having sex soon."

She gave him a withering look. "I can't believe you."

Mercedes shook her head at him and turned away, walking over to the blinds to close them further. Sam wasn't going to let this go without a fight, though. He wasn't so easily defeated. Especially since he felt her nipple harden against his hand earlier. She wanted him, too.

"I'm sorry," He apologized finally, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She peered up at him, blinking for a moment before sighing. "I know, and I forgive you. But…can you _try_ to hold off on groping me while I'm on the phone? Please?"

"Yeah I can." He told her, "I just need you all the time, you know that."

Her breath hitched at that. "I need you too." She agreed softly.

His eyes flashed dangerously, and he fought to keep his wits. "You never answered my question, sweetheart." He said, leaning lazily onto the wall beside their bed. Honestly, he wanted to sigh. They could be in bed, right now, having a lot more fun than they were having from just skirting around each other. Sam already missed the weight of her breast in his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to stay focused so he didn't end up begging her.

Mercedes looked at him. "What question?" A glint of the moonlight streaked across her face, enhancing the flecks of amber in her dark brown eyes. Fuck.

 _Concentrate, dammit,_ he thought. "Why are you wearing a bra? You're not wearing panties."

"Oh." She said, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth nervously and suddenly looking shy. "I'm—they're really sore for some reason, and they're really sensitive too, so it—it feels better when they're not rubbing against my shirt all day long."

His eyes darted down to her chest. He felt _hungry._ "Do you want me to massage them?"

" _Sam seriously—_ ," Mercedes sounded tired.

"No," He cut in, "I won't try any funny business if you don't want. But I know that it would make you feel better."

"Sam I—"

"Let me help you."

Mercedes stared at him suspiciously for a moment before reaching up her shirt and behind her back to unclasp her bra.

"You should take your shirt off too," He suggested, "It'll make things easier." She nodded and turned away from him, pulling the shirt and bra over her head.

"I'm gonna lay down." Mercedes told him, walking over to their bed and lying on her back.

Sam watched and followed Mercedes onto bed, waiting for her direction. From closer examination he saw that her breasts looked slightly rosy and almost swollen. That was probably why they were so sensitive. He wondered, despondently, if this was his doing.

"Did I…?"

"No," Mercedes said quickly, "It just happened this morning and we haven't done anything in two days."

"Okay."

"You can massage them," She said, touching his arm, "Just be gentle."

Sam reached out, carefully cupping the breast closest to him and giving a tentative squeeze. He felt and heard Mercedes gasp, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"That feels really good." She moaned.

"Yeah?"

Mercedes arched into his hand, " _Yes_. Please—the other one—"

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He kneaded the heavy weight of her swollen breasts, trying not to get turned on but failing miserably. He hardened, thinking of ways to persuade Mercedes into letting him suck her nipples. That would have to help too, right? If he only sucked gently, maybe only just _licked…_

Mercedes grabbed his arms and her head lolled to the side, exposing the curve of her neck. Sam could smell the beginnings of her arousal, a faint and heady aphrodisiac that called to him. "Oh _Sam,_ " Her breath caught, and she writhed beneath his hands.

"Yes?"

"You can kiss them, if you want…it's okay."

He leaned down, blowing air onto the tips of her breasts and lightly, slowly, circled his tongue around a pebbled nipple before pressing a kiss there. Mercedes was nearly purring, murmuring her praises. Her scent was growing stronger.

"I can smell you, sweetheart. Are you getting wet for me?"

Mercedes looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. "Don't talk to me like that…you know what it does to me…"

Sam flicked his tongue against a distended nipple. "But I can help you there too. Is that what you want? You want me to kiss and suck on your clit? Do you want me to make you feel good?"

She reached out and grab his shoulder, posed almost like she was going to push him away. But then she shuddered, digging her nails into him instead. "You aren't being fair."

He knew he wasn't, but in this instance he didn't care. She wanted him and he wanted her so why prolong the inevitable? It had already been two days—there was only so much he could take. Sam covered her mouth with his, grinding his hardness against her pelvis. He swallowed the small noises Mercedes made and remembered not to squeeze her breast too strongly.

She cried out when he pulled away from her, wrapping a leg around his hip so he couldn't leave completely. He smiled.

"You bastard." Mercedes said, grinning back at him.

Sam's hand crawled down to her shorts, making quick work of removing them. Once those were gone Mercedes made him get rid of his shirt and pants before he did anything else.

He leaned in close to her ear, nipping on her earlobe. "Why did you make me wait two days, love?"

"Because it was becoming—" Mercedes stopped talking once his fingers started running back and forth over her slit.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Sam asked, licking the shell of her ear in time with the pace that he thumbed her clit. "You didn't finish your sentence."

She gasped and tried to buck into his hand but he promptly stopped her. "Answer me and I'll give you what you want." He said.

Mercedes swallowed, her eyes foggy. "I…Sam we hadn't left the bed the entire weekend and I needed time away to remember why I was in school and not just with you on a deserted island somewhere, constantly— _uh, ohh…_ " She stopped herself when Sam started kissing his way down her neck, making a path to her sensitive nipples.

"Go on." He growled out, laving his tongue around her puckered areolas. Mercedes whined in response.

"Constantly d-doing this." She finished.

"Mmm…" He pondered, humming around the peak in his mouth, "And I've already propositioned that to you before, yes?"

" _Yes,_ " She said, and Sam wasn't sure if that was an answer or an exclamation.

"But you refused me, because why?"

At this point Sam kind of wanted to turn Mercedes over and spank her. He had suggested they take a couple of weeks to get away but she told him that was insane—even though they were now both so horny he was wondering if she had forgotten all reason. So who was the insane one, _really?_

She squirmed underneath him, brazenly rubbing her wetness into his hand. "I thought that if we continued on like we were things would just get worse."

He rewarded Mercedes by slipping two fingers into her heat, twisting his fingers directly up to her g-spot. Mercedes writhed and moaned, turning her face into his neck.

"So _this_ ," He asked, pumping his fingers in and out of her folds, "Is your idea of making things better? Making both of us needy and desperate?"

She was going to come soon, he could feel her walls fluttering around his fingers and milking them like they would soon be milking his dick. She hadn't come that easily in a long time, which only further illustrated his point.

"I d-d-didn't know." Was all Mercedes said before her lips trembled and she closed her eyes, no longer capable of speaking.

He swirled his thumb around her clit a few times before she came, quite loudly, her wetness nearly soaking his hand, "I'm gonna fuck you, and then I'm gonna buy us some plane tickets to Capri."

She nodded, and Sam moved completely on top of her, licking his wet fingers dry before guiding his dick into her. She was so wet he slid in easily, and he didn't even wait before he started pounding into her. He grunted, trying to tune out her cries of pleasure because she was making it hard for him to concentrate.

"Don't you _ever,"_ He panted, moving one of her legs over his shoulder without breaking his rhythm, "Pull that shit again without telling me first."

Mercedes was whining and moaning and mewling without inhibition, trying to meet his hips with every thrust but failing. Sam's pace was inhuman so he wasn't sure why she bothered, but then again she had always managed to surprise him.

He groaned, feeling his pelvis throb from her walls pulling and gripping him. He wasn't going to last very long this time, but that was fine, because after he ordered their tickets Sam was going to fuck her again from behind. "I thought you sick or getting tired of me," He confessed, digging his nails into her thick thigh. "Not just overthinking about _having too much good sex._ "

Their headboard was now banging against the wall loudly, making a sound akin to lightening in a thunderstorm. Mercedes was incomprehensible, keening so wildly he was glad they didn't have many neighbors to overhear and think something was wrong.

"I forgive you baby," He groaned, feeling on the verge of an earthshattering orgasm, "but you're gonna have a _lot_ of making up to do in Capri."

He changed the angle a bit so he could hit her g-spot with every hard thrust. He managed to keep up the pace for another minute and just as he felt himself coming, Mercedes came too. She screamed, scratching at his back and clenching so tightly around him he could've easily came again if that were possible.

Once the last aftershocks rolled through them Mercedes sighed good-naturedly. "Where's Capri?"

Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "In Italy, love."

* * *

 **AN: I really don't know what this is but it exists within the** _ **Daydream**_ **universe. I haven't finished the story so I don't have any reason to start writing outtakes but here we are anyway. If you want me to continue writing Daydream outtakes or have a prompt, just let me know.**

 **Please review!**


	2. ii

**Got me lost in the clouds**

… **Floating…**

 **Keep me here always**

 **We're the only thing that's true…**

* * *

He was on his laptop when Mercedes walked into the room, typing away at either paperwork or reading over someone's file from work. She tugged at her skirt subconsciously, wondering if what she was about to do was a good idea. He _did_ seem busy. Still, she was needy and terribly wanton after having gone days without his attention.

Mercedes had been good. She nodded in acceptance when her advances were deflected by his work, night after night _after_ night. She had been understanding, reasoning that Sam wouldn't turn her down under any circumstance other than the absolute dire—Mercedes didn't even complain. But at what point would the hospital leave him alone? At what point would their romantic getaway begin? Mercedes was happy that Sam had found his niche in the world. She had been worried for too long that their relationship was the only thing he lived for—and that was unhealthy, regardless of how deeply they loved each other.

Plus, she knew complaining about the lack of sexual attention he had given her would only be hypocritical. The whole reason they were in Italy's Bay of Naples was because Mercedes had done exactly what he was doing now. Only now it had been three days, and Sam still hadn't touched her.

What was the deal? Why did he make such a big deal out of going to Capri and now that they were here he had completely immersed himself into his work? Mercedes knew that Sam was writing away at something important—she had overheard him talking to someone about chromosome research—but three days into their rendezvous and still no sex? She was getting to the point of desperation…she didn't even need anything extravagant, just something to satisfy the growing ache in her abdomen.

So with that thought in mind, Mercedes had decided that she would make it easy for Sam, and also impossible for him to refuse her. She wore a skirt made for the weather, short and thin—it was a cover-up, really—with a tank top that clung to her body. Only two articles of clothing for him to get through, technically one if she left the tank on.

Mercedes casually sauntered toward Sam, determined to get what she wanted.

"Sam." She said, watching as his eyes moved from the computer screen to her approaching form.

His eyes widened and she could see a muscle in his jaw twitching. _Good._

"Hello," He greeted her, his voice thick and gravelly from lack of use, "Did you sleep well?"

Mercedes stopped in her tracks, confused. It was nearly one in the afternoon and she had woken up hours ago. Did Sam lose that much time between typing and taking calls?

"I woke up like four hours ago."

His eyes raked over her body from top to bottom. "Yes, but I never asked you this morning."

"Do you want my honest answer?" She asked him, stopping a few feet in front of the couch he lounged on. As desperate as Mercedes was, she still wanted to mention that he'd been ogling her for the past minute.

…And he continued to stare, focusing on her chest. It was blatantly obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.

" _Sam._ " Mercedes crooned, chuckling softly. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. You're quite the sight for sore eyes." He smiled, and Mercedes felt the ache in her abdomen _pinch_. His voice was _too_ deep, and she was too vulnerable.

He must have known this.

"Well your eyes wouldn't be sore if you stopped looking at your damn laptop for five minutes." She snapped, frustration and pent up longing bubbling to the surface. "And to answer your question, _no._ I didn't sleep well. And do you want to know _why_?"

Sam's expression shifted when he registered Mercedes' growing anger.

A tense beat of silence followed. "Tell me why, Mercedes."

The sound of his voice rumbled in the small room. His aura nearly took up the entire luxuriant den they occupied, like a living and breathing thing she could reach out and touch—if it wasn't so busy pressing against her from all sides. She shivered.

"Because," She started shakily, "For the last three days I've been going to sleep next to someone who, to my knowledge, is completely oblivious to sexual tension."

"Or maybe," Mercedes went on, not noticing that Sam had gotten up and began walking toward her, "Doesn't want me enough to show pay any attention to it."

As soon as she could blink he was in front of her, touching her, gripping her jaw and tilting her face up to look at him. "Is that what you think?"

She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. "I said it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, but that's not what I asked," Sam murmured, staring at her mouth. "You're a horrible liar, sweetheart."

"And you're just plain horrible." She retorted, hating her body for already responding to his touch. She didn't even know if he was going to tease her or actually follow through—and the whole point of walking in the den was to _seduce him!_

Sam tilted her head back even more, baring her neck to his hungry gaze. "Again with the lies."

The sound of their breathing in the room was overwhelmingly quiet, yet the sound still abraded her ears. His breathing was almost as heavy as hers, but Mercedes was a few steps ahead of him, panting for air.

"You look delicious, did you know that?" He asked, voice soft as he grabbed a chunk of hair at the nape of her neck and _pulled._

She could feel a moan trying to escape her mouth but she kept it in, shuddering instead. "You're teasing me and I don't like it."

"You're always teasing me." He replied, gently pushing Mercedes back until she felt the cool wall against her back.

He nuzzled her neck, groaning against the hollow of her throat. " _You smell so good_."

"Sam," She gasped, her breath hitching, "If you stop I'll kill you."

The grip in her hair tightened and this time Mercedes couldn't help herself from moaning. Sam pushed his hips into hers and she closed her eyes…

His other hand crawled to her waist, bunching up the fabric of her tank as he went. "Do you feel that?" Sam whispered, aligning himself against her so _perfectly_ that she couldn't possibly feel anything else. "Can you feel how hard I am?"

Mercedes nodded dazedly, distracted by the path of kisses he started on her neck that lead to her pulse point. She gasped again when he bit down, running his tongue across the vein pounding below her skin.

He groaned, running his lips to her ear, "It's only because of _you_ , sweetheart."

"Then, then _why_ —"

"I'll tell you later, when I can actually think straight," Sam promised, his breath becoming more labored as he slid his thumb under the waistband of her skirt. She wasn't wearing panties.

He hissed, and then he cursed, running his fingers across her pelvic bone before seizing her hips in a tight grip. Sam pushed Mercedes even further into the wall, slanting his mouth over hers.

 _Oh God…_

How long had it been since the last time they kissed? She felt like he was kissing her for the first time, the weight of his lust too much to bear. Her lungs were burning and her legs trembled; she was sure her legs were going to give out at any moment.

Mercedes wrenched her mouth from his to get some much needed air, feeling his lips descend to her jaw, and then the world _shifted,_ tilting on its axis as Sam moved them to the couch across the room.

"You taste better than I remember…" He groaned, pressing his face into her hair, "...it's been too long."

"That's your fault." She reminded him.

Sam sat down, holding Mercedes steady instead of pulling her on top of him. "I need to make it up to you then, don't I?" She wobbled on shaky legs and grabbed his shoulders for leverage.

Sam ran a hand up Mercedes' torso and promptly pulled her tank off, watching her breasts with heavy-lidded fascination. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, taking a puckered nipple in his mouth. His warm tongue teased and circled the flesh before closing his mouth around her, suckling.

She moaned loudly but Sam didn't seem to pay any attention to it, tugging her forward until she rested a knee on the couch to keep her balance. His other hand snaked up the back of her leg, raising the fabric of her skirt as he went. The cotton felt abrasive as it slid over her skin. One hand reached down to hook behind her leg and another squeezed her backside tenderly. Then he pulled Mercedes in even closer, ghosting his mouth over her hip.

" _Mmm,_ " He intoned, pressing two fingers against her clit. She bucked into his hand, nearly falling over on the spot. He bit the skin just underneath her breast and did it again, squeezing her ass harder when she whimpered in response.

Mercedes clenched the couch for support as Sam ripped the thin skirt she wore from her body. _And,_ Mercedes thought briefly, sometime after this she was going to mention to him that she would really appreciate it if he'd stop destroying her clothes. His arm slipped between her legs, wrapping under and around a thigh, lifting her hips up to his mouth. She nearly fell over when she felt his tongue on her, beginning to move through her inner folds. Keening, Mercedes lifted a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. Her thighs quivered and his tongue circled around her in languid, torturous patterns. Her nails dug into the couch, certain that she would collapse at any moment. His grip on her was the only thing keeping her upright but Sam held Mercedes steady, preventing her bucking hips from breaking his rhythm.

She took a rattling breath. "Sam-mm," She started weakly, "S-sam, _please_ …"

They needed to be on a bed and not the couch, and Mercedes was trying to voice this, but then she felt his tongue inside her, pressing against her walls and exploring her in a way that made her toes curl. Tracing over the small, wet circle of her opening before dipping back inside. Mercedes' groans and cries of pleasure froze in her throat as her chest quaked and her body tensed. Her hand grasped his hair tightly and pressed him harder against her as she felt every muscle inside her contract, mouth opening in a silent scream as she came.

He didn't even let it pass before his fingers were on her again, rubbing against her clit and pushing into her entrance. Mercedes felt every muscle in her body give out and had it not been for Sam's strong grip on her she would've melted into a puddle on the floor. At this point she didn't even register that the guttural moans filling the room were coming from her.

Mercedes bit into the knuckles of her hand as she sunk down unto three of Sam's long, dexterous fingers. "I want you so bad." Sam whispered to himself, nervously like he couldn't believe it or like he was _scared_ and Mercedes couldn't respond, not when he was touching her so intimately.

She whimpered helplessly, pushing herself down on him, rolling her hips as he curled his fingers into a spot that had her vision swimming. And when she felt his mouth on her _again,_ it only compounded with the sensations rolling through her. Mercedes was hiccupping and choking through her moans because she couldn't _breathe_ properly and she began to get worried that she was going to suffocate.

"Sam-m..." Mercedes gasped, feeling his lips close over the small bundle of nerves that she knew were too sensitive at this point. He gave her a gentle suck and her abdomen began to throb again.

She was boneless and overstimulated, wondering if she would survive whatever Sam had planned after this. His fingers curled inside her and she sobbed. His teeth lightly grazed her clit and then her eyes fluttered shut as she succumbed to another orgasm. Beyond the sounds of her pleasure she heard Sam groan as he felt walls coiling around his fingers, his other hand holding her so forcefully she knew bruises were already being left behind.

His fingers slipped out of her and Mercedes literally fell into his lap, clutching his shoulders for support as she leaned forward to kiss him. She cupped Sam's face in her hands and within seconds his own fingers were fisted in her hair as their kiss became rough. The way she mewled against his lips had him squeezing her ass harder and harder in frustration until he had her turned over, palm pressing into the small of her back so she could arch beautifully for him.

Mercedes barely registered what was happening until she felt Sam lie on top of her again, completely naked. He curled himself over her, adjusting her shaky legs further and further apart until he was satisfied. Sam glided the weeping head of his cock through the downy skin of her lips, rubbing against her but not entering. Mercedes felt her arms wobble, quickly becoming lightheaded beneath the teasing weight of him.

And then he pushed inside, his head dropping into her shoulder. " _Fuck,_ " He grunted, bracing his hand on the armrest of the couch.

Mercedes was speechless, her arms and legs felt useless, but somehow she managed to respond to his thrusts, moving her body with his. Sam was everywhere inside and around her, and within seconds ramming into her at such a startling pace that she knew that he was completely lost. She understood him well enough to know when he was done with foreplay and drawing things out. Mercedes desperately wanted to see the way his hips surged forward into her own but his strong arms held their position steady, easily keeping her arched for him.

Sam continued on and on, working her over and over for so long that she had lost all perception of time as he gave her more orgasms than she could count. By the time he turned them around and pressed her down into the cushions once more Mercedes was certain hours had passed. His thrusts began to falter in rhythm and through her lust induced haze she knew he was getting close. It was in the way the arm around her waist tightened, the way his nails were imbedded in the skin of her thighs.

"Sam, _please…_ " She implored, her voice raspy and hoarse from overuse, "Please come inside me… _I need you to…_ " Her hands raked up the dewy skin of his back, running her blunt nails against him.

He lifted her hips from the sofa beneath them and angled his thrusts in a way that gave him the tight friction he dearly craved as he rolled his hips, accomplishing what he wanted as she felt herself fluttering around him again. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against her neck and Mercedes whimpered when she heard his breathy groans filling her ears. Her legs trembled around his waist and Sam finally came, releasing himself deep inside her through his staggered thrusts.

Her eyes closed and Sam's breath evened out against her neck as he pressed loving kisses into her damp shoulder. Her hand was still shaky from the aftershocks of their lovemaking but she ran a hand down the side of his face, sighing contently.

"I really didn't mean to go this far." Sam apologized, turning his head further into her neck like he was embarrassed.

She chuckled tiredly, playing with the longest strands of his hair. "Sam you gave me exactly what I asked for, stop complaining."

"Oh yeah," He laughed, bracing an arm against the cushion as he raised up to look at her. "Can't you tell that I'm tired of being burdened with the chore of making love to my beautiful girlfriend?"

Mercedes grinned and then shrugged, looking at him slyly, "Well you apparently needed a three-day break from it."

Something flashed in his eyes, and then he looked down at her stomach. "I actually need to talk to you about that."

"What is it?" She asked, growing concerned.

"Oh don't be worried!" Sam assured her, "It's a good thing."

"What's a good thing?"

"The entire time I've spent on the phone and computer the last three days was dedicated to research," He explained, looking into her eyes so he wouldn't get distracted, "Because I was worried about you after you said your breasts were swollen."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You needed three days to research swollen tits?"

Sam laughed again, shaking his head. "No, not that."

"Then what?" Mercedes was starting to get more and more suspicious. He was keeping something from her.

"I found out—" He started before cutting himself off, smiling, "I think that…well…to be honest actually, _I know—_ "

"Sam what the hell are you trying to say?" Mercedes exclaimed, interrupting his rambling.

And then, just like that, she _knew._ From her swollen breasts to sporadic weight gain and insatiable lust—good Lord, it was so _obvious_.

Sam was staring at her, nervous from her lack of reaction. "Um, Mercedes?"

"Are you sure?" She asked him quietly. "Am I really pregnant?"

"Yes." He nodded, searching her eyes for a definitive response to the news, "Is that…okay?"

Mercedes felt like she was going to cry, but for all the right reasons. She grabbed his hand and raised it to her lips, trying not to cry. "Of course it is. It's a lot more than okay."

Sam beamed at her, embracing her with a force she knew was inhuman. She tried to think back a few weeks to figure out when they had conceived and came up short. They had sex nearly every day and Mercedes didn't really understand how this worked. From her knowledge, conception shouldn't have been possible considering their difference in genetic makeup. Then she wondered if the baby growing inside her was inhuman…

 _They had to be,_ she thought.

"I have a lot to explain about this, because you're really not experiencing a normal, human pregnancy." Sam said, answering the thoughts already swirling around in her head.

"I suppose it wouldn't make sense if I did, considering what the father of the baby is." She replied, staring pointedly at him.

He smiled, running his thumb over the back of her hand, shrugging sheepishly. "Would you like the full story or the short version?"

"Might as well give me the full story, we've got nothing but time to waste."

"All right, since you asked for it…"

* * *

 **I had it in my mind to update Daydream and** _ **not**_ **this before New Year's, but then I realized as I was writing ch.38 that it would end up being a really bleak belated Christmas gift to give ya'll, so I did this instead. Also I really wanted to write smut and we're not going to get any of that in daydream for a while so…..**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. Let me know what type of outtake you want next!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
